


Personal Log of T.T. - Location Unknown

by BID



Series: Nor & Tic Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Personal Logs, Science Fiction, Verse: SPACE AU, scifi, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BID/pseuds/BID
Summary: Follow Tove through his thoughts and doubts, as he is drifting through unexplored space in a broken ship, alone for now, but not for long. Bite-sized Original Science Fiction.No prior knowledge to any characters, settings or the like needed.





	1. Personal Log T.T. XX.001 - The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeeChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeChaos/gifts).



> This is the first time that I am writing Scifi, and decided to go with something simple.  
> Therefore I chose to write the Personal Logs of Tove, an original character belonging to sarcasticchaos, and of course my own character Nor will eventually show up too.
> 
> Can also be found here: http://bid-txt.tumblr.com

 

 

Personal Log T.T. XX.001

 

I guess that the existence of this log, somewhat invalidates the last, but to be fair this is something of a miracle. I never even expected to make this Log entry, or _any_  log entry, for the simple reason that I should be dead.

Probably.

At least according to any and all information i could find about wormholes, but then we all know that no information regarding successful wormhole travel (and return) would ever end up published for "The Common Folk". 

 

When Fah and his henchmen cornered me between The Empyrcial Border, several asteroid belts and this fucking wormhole, well, I'm reasonably sure they did not expect me to pick the last. But considering that this was my goal all along, to at least send some equipment through it, I figured between certain death, certain death and torture, ship destruction (and death), and, lets be frank, childhood fantasies.. well, I don't think I chose incredibly bad.

Except I'm still going to die. Just slower.

 

I have no memory of actually going through the wormhole, and according to the tablet terminals I must have been out cold for several days.

When I woke up things were worse than I hoped, but not as bad as expected. I just wish I'd had time to prepare and some of these issues could have been avoided.

Currently most of the ship is dead, the FTLT has apparently been ripped off the hull but thankfully nothing breached the main structure. The solar panels are offline, but at least they're there and look fine, now I only need to find out what's wrong with them. Most fuses are fried, but thank god the environmental subgenerator and one of it's heaters in the communal area survived, which is a small mercy considering that I'm almost out of Oxygen.

Or well, I will be in roughly a month, I'm sure the tablet could churn it down to the second, but then the human factor is always a variable that's hard to predict, inconvenient as it is.

 

Either way, whoever designed this fucking ship was a _tool_ , honestly.

Because 90% of the ship is out of power, and therefore the main terminals and computers are offline, several systems cannot communicate with each other, even if they did automatically switch to the tablet terminals. The oxygen reader, or the vent, hell if I know, went haywire and released about 27 times the amount of Oxygen into the circulation than it was supposed to. The air readers picked that up, and vented most of the oxygen out into space as not to give passengers oxygen poisoning, but couldn't communicate with the distribution system to lower it's output. And there went enough air to last me a year.

 

One way or another, I'm currently in deepspace, completely undiscovered territory, the localisation terminal I spliced into the subgenerator and programmed to access the receivers, does not even recognize any of the constellations surrounding us, and I _did_  manage to bring my maps up to date before Fah found me.

I wish I had enough oxygen to map all these, to explore them, to be the first who set foot on these unknown planets, analyse the compounds of their atmospheres, their suns, their solar systems, perhaps even find some cultures. The possibilities are endless!

 

And yet, here I am, drifting directionless, unable to determine my own fate once again.

 

Ship Log XX.XX.XX

Location: 000.000.000.000.000.000  
Oxygen: 11% [!]  
Supplies Food/Water: 136 days/121days  
Int. Temp.: 2°C  
Ext. Temp: -270°C  
Communications: ONLINE [Channels: 0]  
Gravity: OFFLINE [!]  
FTLT: OFFLINE[!]  
SOLARPANELS: OFFLINE [!]

[More]

 

* * *

 

FTLT - Faster Than Light Travel


	2. Personal Log T.T. XX.002 - As Silence Nags

 

Personal Log T.T. XX.002

I have decided that the most efficient way to deal with the oxygen shortage, is to have the "communal" room set up with it's manual air-lock, and leave the rest of the ship as it is, and actually use my helmet for once, with it's integrated oxygen tanks and re-breather . I would have to wear it anyway, considering that the lights in the generator, engine and cockpit are flickering like mad. I will have to check on them eventually, but there are more important things to take care of. The isolation from the cold will only be an extra bonus to the night vision.

Didn't think I'd ever be this grateful that they shipped me the 0° isolation suit as opposed to the 10°suit, I'd be freezing my ass of otherwise. 

The air-lock for the communal room, fuck it, the kitchen. It's a god damned kitchen and a small dining area that I made my bed in, and where it will stay until, well, until this is over.  So yeah, the air-lock and setting it up as my main living/working space actually took me most of the day, and that the "Manual Emergency In-Ship Air-Lock" is built to be set up by a crew of three certainly didn't help. At least it was possible to do on my own, even though i feel like i pulled something. 

Tomorrow I will go out to check on the condition of the solar-panels and see if there's anything obviously wrong, though I wonder if I should first have a look at the transformer itself. I really hope it's the solar-panels that fucked up, I've never so much as opened one of these new models. If it's just the panels I'll be able to fix this, no problem. 

While I'm at it I should take a look at the gyroscope, even without the FTLT apparatus, I should be able to direct the ship back to the wormhole and return home. Should even be safe, considering that Fah and everyone else no doubt think I'm dead. 

I wonder what Nic is thinking about all this, I was supposed to fix his plasma-well.   
For all I know he might let Fah run dry for "killing" me. 

Serves the asshole right.

 

I wish I could talk to him. Send him a message, a blip of proof of my continued existence. Or just get one of his overenthusiastic essays about xeno-psychology, about his day, about anything.

Anything!

It's so quiet, I never thought a ship could be this quiet, I can't even listen to music cause I have no access to my home-servers, I can't even listen in to public communications, I can't listen to anything.  
At least in the common-room there's the quiet humming of the heater, the 'whooosh-clack' of the airduct as it filters the air, and swaps between in- and output.

 

But if I'm anywhere else in the ship, all there is to hear is my own breathing, my own heartbeat, my own blood creating an unsettling, never ending white noise in my ears.  

 

 

Ship Log XX.XX.XX

Location: 000.000.000.000.000.000 [Unknown]  
Oxygen: 10.5% [!]  
Supplies Food/Water: 135 days/120days  
Int. Temp.: 5.5°C [Filter: Communal Room]  
Ext. Temp: -268.5°C  
Communications: ONLINE [Channels: 0]  
Gravity: OFFLINE [!]  
FTLT: OFFLINE[!]  
SOLARPANELS: OFFLINE [!]

[More]

 


	3. Personal Log T.T. XX.003 - Slime Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tic has made an improbable discovery, a planet out of no where? That can't be right, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by sarcasticchaos! Thanks love!

Personal Log T.T. XX.003

A planet showed up.

An entire PLANET showed up out of nowhere yesterday, in the solar system that the ship is orbiting right now.

How is this even possible? How can a thing the size of Neptune just manifest within a few hours, practically overnight?  
That's not a thing, it's not something that just happens. The fact that it's turquoise, semi-liquid, and that the sensors can't make out what it's made of, aside from "[ORGANIC (?)]", really doesn't help, they have to be broken just like this entire stupid ship is broken. Fuck this. Planets DO NOT just show up. That's not a thing. The readings must've been wrong or- or it was just in a location where I didn't pick it up. Or something.

What fucking Planet is made of viscous liquid anyway, that's practically impossible.

I managed to fix the solar panels yesterday, and actually found out that the transformer had switched off because the panels are malfunctioning. Small mercies, I won't have to worry about the water purifiers any time soon. At least once I’ve gone out later today and cleaned them up. Never expected travel by wormhole to be this dirty, my outer suit looks more like it belongs on an earth farm, than a spaceship.

The plan was to clean them while I was already outside, but terminal pinged me about that fucking planet and just-  
Well, it seemed more important at the moment.

Been going through the sensor's diagnostics since then, checked the data they gave for other planets, but that seems all fine, they work fine, there's no reason for them to fuck up so royally on this one. None at all.

Unless... unless they're not?

There are so many things we still don't know, such absurd things that we have found, humans still seem "too squishy and unarmored" to half of the alien species we have encountered, and the other half is in awe of us breathing rocket fuel, and in turn are vaguely plant based themselves. The sheer amount of bullshit- I travelled through a wormhole two days ago and survived! How impossible does it seem that there's a planet sized... glob of... glowing blue slime? I'm not even going to question where it came from, fuck that, honestly.

Either way, I'm going to take some aspirin, have a nap, and then clean the panels. There is no point to worry about that thing right now. Or at all.

Fucking slime planet, what even.

Ship Log XX.XX.XX  
Location: 000.000.000.000.000.000 [Unknown]  
Oxygen: 10.1% [!]  
Humidity: 55.5%  
Supplies Food/Water: 134 days/119 days  
Int. Temp.: 6.4°C [Filter: Communal Room]  
Ext. Temp: -269.5°C  
Communications: ONLINE [Channels: 0]  
Gravity: OFFLINE [!]  
FTLT: OFFLINE[!]  
SOLAR PANELS: ONLINE [!]  
[More]


	4. Personal Log T.T. XX.004 - Fragment of a Melody

Personal Log T.T. XX.004

So, since I'm about to go out and clean the solar panels, I figured I might as well make another log. One might start thinking that I like the sound of my own voice.

The nap I took earlier really didn't help my headache, usually it solves the problem, cause usually I just didn't sleep enough. I'm just kind of worried it will lash out into a full blown migraine, or that I missed something somewhere and I'm getting poisoned, or that the oxygen is being misread after all and that I'm actually slowly suffocating.

That I have a song stuck in my head and I can't tell which one it is really doesn't help. It's not even a proper song, unless you count the Hememtanarelnes Debating Language a song, to be fair it's more of a chant but...  
This is like... a fragment of a melody, a hum, a broadcast a couple rooms over in a dingy hotel with too thin walls, like background noise in my head except that it gives me this "tip of the tongue" feel, as that I should be able to tell what it is, but I just can't remember right now. It's kind of a stupid thing to get bothered about, considering... everything.

I wonder how this much grime goes into a wormhole, isn't it supposed to move through it, and not get stuck in it? Though maybe this dust is too light to properly get transported, who the hell knows, not me. I only tried to find out about big things. Like ships, but by now I know what happens better than most.

What I can't wrap my head around though is-

What the fuck.

What is-

Ok, ok, there's no way this is happening, the sensors -

No come on this is absurd -

Ok, no, fuck this, I have to get out of here, or better yet IN my ship but - yeah no, panels first, I still have a couple minutes if I hurry it can't be that fast. I mean - urgh shit shit shit!

Ship Log XX.XX.XX  
Location: 000.000.000.000.000.000 [Unknown]  
Oxygen: 10% [!]  
Humidity: 55.5%  
Supplies Food/Water: 134 days/119 days  
Int. Temp.: 6.9°C [Filter: Communal Room]  
Ext. Temp: -237°C  
Communications: ONLINE [Channels: 0]  
Gravity: OFFLINE [!]  
FTLT: OFFLINE[!]  
SOLAR PANELS: ONLINE [!]  
[More]


	5. Personal Log T.T. XX.005 - First Contact?

 

Personal Log T.T. XX.005

I am... I am in the ship right now and- and I think I'm safe, for now, maybe. I'm not sure.  
  
This is insane.   
  
Or first contact, hell if I know. But then I've heard that first contact tends to be insane.   
  
Ok... Ok.  
  
So, according to the sensors a part of the slime planet had detached, which in and of itself isn't all that surprising considering how unstable it should be, but you would expect it to fly in, or at least with orbit, to be influenced by them. But no, apparently it aimed straight for the ship, for me. Sensors only registered it when it was already half way here, way too late if you ask me, but of course no one ever asks me. I have to change their parameters, seriously.  
  
I managed to clean one of the panels, which should provide me with some power, but by the time I was done with that it-  
  
I could see it. Up close, really close, a kilometer if even so much, and it was hovering, fucking massive and then it just kind of... shrank. Which would be fine, I mean it's bizarre but it didn't just shrink it  _shifted_ , it shifted to look like the ship, not colors or anything, just the shape, but, that implies that it's smart? To a point? That it has at least enough intelligence to imitate things? Does that mean this entire planet... all of it is one being? One being that can split off parts of itself to work autonomously?   
  
Maybe it's also some material generated by an alien species and they use it as some sort of defense system, a buffer between them and anything or anyone that may mean them harm? Who knows, certainly not me, all I know is that it's hovering next to the ship, and sometimes circles around it, and that this is terrifying.  
  
Also my head hurts, like, it _hurts_ , like a migraine but fuck I've never had one like this, it's like it just keeps getting worse and worse, it's driving me crazy I can't even focus on the readings of the panel I fixed. Not that I'd be able to focus on that without it but seriously, I'm not even sure I can get up right now, I'm glad that I even made it into the ship at all.  
  
I should at least try to get into the kitchen, my tank still has about seven hours of air but if I pass out...  
  
Alright, ok.  
  
Here goes nothing.

 

Ship Log XX.XX.XX  
Location: 000.000.000.000.000.000 [Unknown]  
Oxygen: 10% [!]  
Humidity: 55.5%  
Supplies Food/Water: 134 days/119 days  
Int. Temp.: 6.9°C [Filter: Communal Room]  
Ext. Temp: -237°C  
Communications: ONLINE [Channels: 0]  
Gravity: OFFLINE [!]  
FTLT: OFFLINE[!]  
SOLAR PANELS: ONLINE [!]  
[More]


End file.
